Christmas Surprise
by car54
Summary: A light Christmas bwen fic for the guys at lounge 7.


Ben was on a mission. One that he considered among the most important he'd taken on recently. He needed to buy a Christmas gift for someone; someone VERY special to him, Gwen. He knew just where he'd probably find it…He walked into the store owned by his friend Ted Ward, the Magnum Opus.

"HI Ted." He greeted his friend.

"Good to see you Ben. It's been a while since you've been in here."

"Yeah, I'm looking for a Christmas present."

"Oh, and who would that be?" Ted said with a knowing smile.

"Ah, it's Gwen. She used to love those old Nancy Drew stories when she was little so I thought it would be a fun gift if you had some of those."

"I have a collection of them." Ted stepped from behind the counter and walked Ben over to the shelf where he had a hard bound book with several years of the old comic.

"Here you go Ben; I think this will fit what you're looking for."

Ben looked at the book. "Thanks Ted, she'll love this."

Ted looked at Ben and shook his head. "You really like her don't you?"

"What…uh, well, yeah, I mean she is my cousin after all. We should be close."

"That's not what I mean and you know it."

"No, I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Ben said as he paid for the book and quickly left the store.

Ted just watched the young man leave thinking _I hope you two stop hiding from it soon._

As Ben was walking, at a faster than usual pace from the store his phone gave the tone that he had a message. He checked it and saw that he had an invitation to a Christmas party at Brian's house. He and Brian had been friends as far back as Ben could remember. Before he had become known as a hero and a lot of people would try to pretend to be his friend.

Ben sent a message that he would be there then called Gwen.

"Hello" he heard that sweet voice say.

"Hi Gwen."

"Ben, it's good to hear from you, what's up?"

"Well, I've been invited to a Christmas party. The invitation said that I could bring someone so I thought of you."

"Aw, that's sweet. I don't have anything planed. I'd love to go."

"Great, it's next week, we'll go by XLR8."

She laughed, he loved that sound, and jokingly she said "Great, I'll were my helmet.

She hung up with Ben. She had grown very fond of him, some might say too fond. But she enjoyed their time together; and loved the fact that he trusted her as a partner in his hero work.

The next week they arrived at Brian's house, he had moved recently and Ben was anxious to see the new place. Their host answered the door.

"Hi guys, come in. you're early so just sit down and relax for a while."

They did and, just as they sat down a small black cat hopped up on the couch with them.

"Gwen, "Brian said, "Ben has met my cat but I don't think you have. I call her Unikitty."

Gwen stroked the cat and she rose up to meet Gwen's hand. Then she walked into Gwen's lap and rubbed her face against Gwen's.

Gwen was getting a serious case of Kitty love. "Ben, can we have a cat some day?" She caught herself too late. _Why was I asking him if WE could have a cat someday?_

"Sure", Ben said with a smile. "I think that's a great idea."

Soon the other guest began to arrive.

Ash and misty walked in together. Gwen had always thought they were a cute couple.

Dick and Barbra arrived next followed by Anna and Kristoff; it seemed that most of the guests were arriving as couples.

After that Peter and Joanna came in. Gwen couldn't tell if they were a couple but they sure did hang out together a lot.

A few others arrived alone. Ed then Doc, an Israeli exchange student who had taught Ben and Gwen a lot about his homeland, then Elsa and, to Gwen's surprise, Lucy Mann.

After some snacks were served, Brian started some Christmas music. Some of the guest started dancing to "Rocking around the Christmas tree". Ben and Gwen were dancing and having a good time.

Then another song started. Not exactly a Christmas song, "Special Angel"

As Ben heard the lyrics; _I know that you're an angel; heaven is in your eyes._ He looked into Gwen's eyes and thought that was just the way to describe what he saw. The song progressed; _a smile from your lips brings the summer sunshine, the tears from your eyes bring the rain._ Ben saw just that, Tears in her eyes.

"Gwen, are you okay? "She just continued to cry silently. He led her to the kitchen where they could have some privacy. Brian noticed this and put himself at the door to keep people out.

"Gwen, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ben, it just hurts so much."

Now he was worried. "What hurts?"

"What I feel, but I shouldn't. Oh, why did you have to be my cousin?" Pain and frustration clear in her voice.

Now Ben had no doubt of what she was talking about. But just to make sure…

"Gwen, what's wrong with being cousins?"

She looked up at him, the tears flowing freely now. "I just…I can't lie to myself anymore. Ben… I, I…"

Ben interrupted her. "You love me as much as I love you. Is that what you're trying to say?"

Gwen just looked up at him. For a minute Ben was afraid that he had guessed wrong, but then Gwen just nodded her head. "You feel the same way?"

"Yeah, I have for a while now. But I was afraid of how you would react."

She laughed a little. "Ben what do we do. This won't go over well with anyone."

"We stick together no matter what. Now that I have you no one's taking you away from me. Besides we have some really great friends in the other room. I'll bet we can count on them."

Gwen just grabbed Ben in a tight hug, he returned the hug. "Let's go back to the party then."

Ben nodded and they went out to spring one heck of a Christmas surprise on their friends."


End file.
